kartenzfandomcom-20200215-history
Akbar de Wighar
You can also find out information about Akbar de Wighar on his official website at berydw.com '' '— Akbar de Wighar ' | | | | | | |} '''Akbar de Wighar' also known as Berydw (born June 20, 1988) is an Indonesian entrepreneur and musician. He is known as one of three co-founder and current CEO of the motion picture production, KARTENZ. Has co-created a fashion line called MAJOR REBEL in 2012. He came to prominence as the creator of virtual band, CHUCKILL. Biography Early Years Akbar de Wighar was born in Salatiga, small town in Central Java, Indonesia. His father, Enggar Suwargadi was a camera operator. His mother, Endang Sadewi, had a talent for making Cake & Cookies, whose father was also The Indonesian National Armed Forces (Indonesian: Tentara Nasional Indonesia,TNIformerly Angkatan Bersenjata Republik Indonesia, ABRI). Berydw's creative abilities come from his parents and the spirit of hard work exemplified by grandfather. Life & Education In 1992, Berydw's parents left Salatiga and start living in Jakarta. Early 2006, he continue studying at Jakarta Institute of The Arts (Indonesian: Institut Kesenian Jakarta, IKJ), with his education background he pursue a dreams to build an Animation Studios and then develop his own Animated Character. Career Early 2010, after his father died with diabetes disease, Berydw focus to work more than study in college, so he didn't finish his studies until founded KARTENZ. Berydw is known for his calm personality but not fully like that, actually He is a dynamic person, study at college and work for company in the same time. It hasn't held him back from pursuing his dreams. He began his career as an employee in 2008, first job is drawing instructor at Global Jaya International School. In 2010 working as motion graphics designer for Antv, Indonesian television network based in Jakarta. Now, He felt that he would be helpful if running his own business. KARTENZ Founder KARTENZ Kartenz Studios is an animation studio which produced computer animated feature films, short films, and television specials, based in Jakarta. Founded on March 3, 2012. The studio created a three fictional character named Mr.B, Joke and Shinta that producing for virtual band feature films with stage name, CHUCKILL . Originally was founded by Akbar de Wighar and his brother in 2012 after he left his post as Designer of television network company in early 2012. He set up a studio at the beginning from his mother's kitchen, the studio was production for advertising company until expanding to production own animated character. Now, Kartenz Studios became a subsidiary of film division from KARTENZ Company. KARTENZ brings family entertainment and media enterprise with three business segments: Media Networks, Theme Parks and Studio Entertainment. Movies The list of KARTENZ animated feature film. Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Color.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question.|link=Johny Mechanic Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE Kartenz Happy Rilly Logo.png|Born in farm, live with arm. An animation film from KARTENZ, Happy Rilly.|link=Happy Rilly KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|It's about the whole thing in the one word "Round". An Animation feature film from KARTENZ.|link=ROUND Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack Music Vision Althrough it was not easy to achieve what KARTENZ done so far, Akbar found that doing business with worldwide market was not easy, especially for business integrity and ability to read market trends played a crucial role. KARTENZ vision to offer creative concept for future Theme parks, resorts, tv program, characters, games, videos, music and more. The Company is planning to build Kartenz Park, a new Theme park with Kartenz's animation character for whole design, the concept was designed by Kartenz Studios, despite the fact that its advertising campaign yet launch, just a testament to the company for delivering a future life. MAJOR REBEL Co-founder MAJOR REBEL A pleasure for cutting a paper and shaping it into an outfit,bringing 5-year-old girl chosen to be a fashion designer as a way of life in the future, and the girl's name is Chika Riznia. In 2006, when the global financial Crisis often referred, the first semester to Chika begin classes at The Jakarta Art Institute, majoring in fashion design. Even despite the obstacles and pressures every semester, she was able to handle it, because since she was born,she had lost her mother and then followed her father who died when she was in college,from childhood Chika brought up by her aunt and uncle who considers as her own parents. Since 2009, while still a college student, Chika felt it was time to live independently and no longer burdening her aunt and uncle and finally she worked to finish college. She lived her early life in a way to receive orders to sew clothes from her friends, she kept doing it until she was tired.In 2010, Chika met her college friend, Akbar de Wighar or also known as Berydw. When he still working as a designer at the television network company in Jakarta, Berydw see the potential talent within Chika in fashion field,so he tried to approach his vision with her, it took a year for all of that realized. Partner Early 2011, Chika approved joint the idea of Berydw to make their own fashion brands, with a concept that describes the struggle, they use the word "Rebel" and with the spirit of the differences they gave the brand "MAJOR REBEL ". In 2012,their mission realized, Chika focus to creating the product and Berydw focus to developing the brand,so he left his job in television network company and founded KARTENZ , an entertainment company that producing a computer animation character. Now, the collaboration between KARTENZ and MAJOR REBEL make a bridge that creativity could become a reality. Personal life Marriage Akbar de Wighar dated fashion designer Chika Riznia from early 2009. They lived together in Jakarta, it was a six-year relationship from mid-2009 to mid-2015. Chika Riznia and Akbar de Wighar met when they studied at Jakarta Institute of Arts and have been together ever since. Thereafter married on June 15, 2015. Which are taking place at lake deck. Religion Akbar de Wighar's family have many religions believe, from his mother mostly was a Christians, from his father mostly was a Moslems, and many others religion professed by his family, as a young man, Akbar de Wighar was confused, but the journey when He build a company, He find that the creation of everything in the universe was brought into being by God's sheer command and that the purpose of existence is to worship God. Islam's most fundamental concept is a rigorous monotheism , called tawḥīd (Arabic: توحيد‎). God is described of the Qur'an as: "Say: He is God, the One and Only; God, the Eternal, Absolute; He begetteth not, nor is He begotten; And there is none like unto Him."(112:1-4). In Islam, God is beyond all comprehension and Moslems are not expected to visualize God. Referred to by certain names, the most common being Al-Rahmān, meaning "The Compassionate". See also Linkedin MAJOR REBEL image copy.jpg|Akbar de Wighar and Chika Riznia, Co-founder MAJOR REBEL.|link=http://majorrebel.wikia.com/wiki/MAJOR_REBEL_Wikia Kartenz Chuckill on stage BW.jpg|CHUCKILL are rockband from The beach city, Moantanisca.|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Studios History BW.jpg|The Untold Story of Kartenz Studios, The New Guy that will change Animation Industry.|link=Kartenz Studios Akbar de Wighar-founder-kartenz.jpg|The story about Akbar de Wighar, how he founded KARTENZ from his mother's kitchen.|link=Akbar de Wighar KARTENZ ROUND LOGO Black.png|It's about the whole thing in the one word "Round". An Animation feature film from KARTENZ.|link=ROUND Kartenz Bell and Jack Logo .png|There's no distance between art and science. Bell & Jack have a reason why they're be a rival.|link=Bell and Jack Kartenz Chuckill Logo 2015.png|CHUCKILL are Virtual band created by Kartenz Studios.|link=CHUCKILL Kartenz Johny Mechanic Logo Color.jpg|Why people need a digital world? Johny Mechanic was the answer from that question.|link=Johny Mechanic Dr Spaze logo Movie.jpg|Have you seen an alien on your backyard? DR. SPAZE will show you how to overcome them.|link=DR. SPAZE External Links *ROUNDwill be the first Kartenz film to be directed by Akbar de Wighar. *Official personal site. *Official company site. References *Biography of Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar on Crunchbase . *Mini biography of Akbar de Wighar at the Internet Movie Database. *To keep a relationship, you must keep your business to yourself and your partner. official website. *A Message from Founder KARTENZ. Akbar de Wighar in his own words.